mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jade's house
The house where Jade and her grandfather live. It's situated on the peak of a mountain in an isolated island northeast of Australia. Due to Jade's interest in horticulture, a large garden atrium - where various vegetables and rather odd-looking flowers grow - is situated in the middle of the tower. Many floors above the atrium is Jade's Grandpa's laboratory and her bedroom. An incredibly long stairwell makes up the central column of the house, but there is a pedestal called the Transportalizer which can teleport people instantly to a certain floor. years later, as seen by the Wayward Vagabond.]] Many of the lower floors are dedicated to the many things Jade's grandfather has collected on his travels, including big game trophies, valiant knights, decrepit mummies, and sun-bleached photographs of women stolen from the front windows of beauty parlors. On the bottom floor, the Transportalizer is blocked by the corpse of Typheus (previously seen as John's web browser), which may have been slain by Jade's grandfather at some point. Three of the rooms have doorways that glow with colors inexplicably. It is worth noting that each one is the color of one of the other Kids; The Knights collection has red doorways, perhaps connecting to Dave's role as the Knight of Time; the Decrepit Mummies' doorways glow pink, corresponding to Rose's color, maybe attached to her interest in the occult, and Grandpa's Beauties glow the same light blue as John's room on Prospit, perhaps pertaining to... uh... we don't know, actually. Probably involves some sort of Weird Plot Shit. The Grand Foyer is apparently where Jade's grandpa spends most of his time stewing in his own intensity and charisma. Jade must cross through to leave the house and feed Bec. In the future, the house has apparently vanished, leaving behind a large canyon. Also, the sea level has lowered, re-exposing the Frog Temple. __TOC__ Rooms (From Top to Bottom) Grandpa Harley's Lab At the very top of Jade's tower is Grandpa Harley's lab, unused for years - presumably since his death. Inside are some Big Game Trophies, Valiant Knights, Decrepit Mummies, and more of Grandpa's Beauties. Grandpa's dog Halley sits stuffed on a pedestal, as is the family tradition, although his name is spelled "Harley" since Grandpa could never quite pronounce it correctly. Dream Jade's stuffed corpse is similarly stuffed and mounted. In the background is the fourth Fenestrated Wall which Grandpa Harley evidently pilfered from Derse at some point. Though the wall isn't turned on, if it were one would catch a glimpse of Andrew Hussie recapping the story so far. Jade's Room Below Jade's Room Just below Jade's bedroom is a small chamber within the tower stem that hosts a Transportalizer and the box that houses her Dreambot. As Jade does not have a Transportalizer platform within her bedroom, this is the closest access she has to her room, requiring only one more flight of stairs. Garden Atrium Jade is first seen sleeping inside of her garden atrium. Situated near the middle of the tower, the atrium has large blue windows that allow sunlight in and help Jade's vegetables, fruits, and flowers grow. Speakers hanging in its corners transmit the sounds of Jade's Eclectic Bass solos, which the plants really seem to like. At the center of the atrium's four wings is a set of stairs, which Jade never uses, and her Transportalizer. Big Game Trophy Room The trophy room, a few floors above the Grand Foyer, contains a number of Grandpa's Big Game Trophies, including two deer, a wolf, a shark, a warthog, a crocodile, and several strange mythological creatures. The floor has another Transportalizer platform. Jade doesn't spend much time in this room. Valiant Knights Room This room, below the Trophy Room, contains a wide variety of Valiant Knights Grandpa has collected in his travels, along with quite a few more Big Game Trophies - some the same in as the previous room and some new ones. A couple of shields are mounted on the wall, as well. For some reason the doorways away from it are glowing red. There's no Transportalizer platform on this floor. Jade skips right past this one. Decrepit Mummies Room This room, in addition to more of the Big Game Trophies and Valiant Knights, contains an array of Decrepit Mummies in various states of decay, some in coffins, others exposed. The outward doorways glow pink this time. Jade doesn't delay here, either. Beauties Room The penultimate room in Jade's descent through her tower, this room contains Grandpa's collection of Beauties, otherwise known as the "Daughters of Eclectica." The washed-out photos have spent at least 20 years bleaching in the front window of a beauty parlor, evidently a business of which Grandpa was a frequent customer. Jade doesn't get quite as excited about them as her Grandpa, though, and descends right on by this room. The room, of course, contains more Big Game Trophies, Valiant Knights, and Decrepit Mummies, and it doesn't appear to have a Transportalizer, although the middle of the floor is covered by the pelt of a gray wolf. The outward doors here glow a sort of light blue-green color. Ground Level The ground level of Jade's tower house, a somewhat larger room with doors leading out each of its four sides. They don't glow this time, but there are a pair of candle lamps beside each door. The path to the southeast leads to the Grand Foyer. There's a Transportalizer platform in the middle. Are we forgetting something? Oh yeah, there's a giant stuffed Typheus in the middle of the room. Must've forgotten about that. It definitely qualifies as a big game trophy, as it does a good job of entirely blocking the Transportalizer in the middle of the room. Interestingly, Typheus is the web browser that John uses. It may also be associated with his Denizen. Grand Foyer in the Grand Foyer.]] Jade's Grandpa spends most of his time in the Grand Foyer. For some reason, this room is always kept dark. In the room are an abundance of globes, as well as some mummies and armored knights. The Distinguished Houseguests sit on sofas on either side of a large fireplace colored in purple and gold, the tones of Derse and Prospit. Beside the fireplace are the mounted heads of two Basilisks, an Ogre, and another unknown minion that is likely another Dersite underling. A number of candles and a photo of Dream Jade sits at the top of the mantle, indicating that the fireplace is intended as a shrine to Jade's Dream Self. Jade Strifes with her (deceased and stuffed) Grandpa in front of the fireplace before heading outside to the rest of her island. Category:Homestuck Category:Location Category:Location - Homestuck